


【基锤】意外2.0（ABO，孕期，PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 基锤 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: Thor在战场上又一次意外发情，所有敌方Alpha蠢蠢欲动……好在他的Alpha及时赶到。有一点路人锤擦边球，有舔穴，注意背后~与上一篇剧情承接，不影响独立阅读





	【基锤】意外2.0（ABO，孕期，PWP）

孕期战斗不是个好主意。Thor今天早上发现自己的盔甲有些紧了，四个月的孕肚刚刚开始显怀，他不得不请求Loki用魔法把腰围弄松一些。  
“你确定不要我陪你去？”Loki不放心地盯着他的腹部。Thor摇头，孕期的性激素让他比平时柔和许多，“阿斯加德不能没有继承人。”  
“就该我去。”Loki烦躁地甩开他的手来回踱步，“不如我们告诉父王，这样他一定体恤你而换我前去谈判。”  
“Loki，”Thor就像所有的好哥哥一般，宠溺地叫着他的名字，“我怕他会为难你，这个时机也不够好，等我回来或许我们可以一起告诉他。”

Thor想到谈判会破裂，却没料到就在战争之时，一股熟悉的情热突然涌入肢体。他踉跄了一步，差点被一名敌人伤到手臂，虽然他让那名黑暗精灵人头落地，但越来越密集的情潮迫使他不得不藏到一块巨石后面，以免吸引更多敌人过来。可惜，Omega的气息怎么可能被一块石头掩盖？  
“阿斯加德竟然让Omega做主将，人口如此匮乏吗？”  
“头儿，这个好像是大名鼎鼎的雷神。”  
“雷神又如何，刚好，我已经很久没有试过Omega的滋味了……”

Thor做了一个可怕的梦。好像有无数的手触碰着他，那些丑陋的黑暗精灵为着自己的信息素兴奋，睁着猩红的双眼向他靠近。Thor挣扎尖叫，挥舞着妙尔尼尔，却无法阻止他们。过于真实的触感让Thor惊醒，这才意识到他似乎确实被什么人抱着。  
“好哥哥，你真该听我的话。”  
“Loki？”Thor惊喜地抬起头，对上Loki猩红的双目。他不知为何变成了霜巨人的样子。  
Loki一想自己看到的情景就来气。那些该死的下等生物竟然想要玷污他的Omega！好在他出发前偷偷在Thor身上放了追踪器，不然等他赶到，一切都晚了。他愤怒地用最黑暗的魔法把那些不知死活的精灵撕成碎片，更为强大的Alpha气息让无数精灵闻风丧胆。Loki变成霜巨人的样子，捏住一个黑暗精灵的脖子：  
“告诉你们的王，阿斯加德已经和约顿海姆联盟，识相的话就从九界滚出去！”

“你从来不记自己的周期？还是就想让黑暗精灵肏一肏你不甘寂寞的小穴？”Loki故意说着，发泄自己的不满。  
“放我下来！”Thor为这话恼羞成怒，可惜情热抽走了大部分力气，在霜巨人的怀抱里，他的挣扎像是欲拒还迎的调情。Loki本就被他撩拨得难受，加上孕期几月二人从未同房，现下也不急着回去了，将他抱进一个洞穴，粗暴地压在墙壁上。  
“我一个人突出重围拼死救了你！你怎么一点也不会保护自己！”霜巨人对着他吼叫。Thor从很近的距离注视着他，不知是不是错觉，Loki原本就很红的双目变得更红了，似乎还有些晶莹。他明白Loki一定担心地发疯，他的弟弟虽然嘴上不说，却是最关爱他的人。  
“对不起，我以为不会在这个时候……”  
Loki紧紧盯着他，忽然一把扣住他的脑袋，狠命亲吻他有些干裂的唇，像在确认对方存在似的。Thor被吻地几乎窒息，下体湿得更厉害了。没有哪个Omega能在发情时拒绝自己的Alpha，因此虽然Loki的动作有些粗暴，他却甘之如饴地仰头承接，任由对方予取予夺。带着体温的盔甲很快被扯下，霜巨人有些冰凉的手指抚上他的腹部，Thor这才想起来他腹中还有个胎儿。  
“Loki，不，你会伤到他……”Thor睁着温润的蓝眼睛恳求道。Loki不是第一次求欢遭拒，这次他不打算停下，手臂将Thor双腿架起，流着蜜液的穴口受惊地一张一合，在他眼前流出更多汁水。  
“你的身体诚实多了。”Loki勾勾唇角，低下头吮上穴口深红的蚌肉。Thor尖叫一声，过电似的酥麻从那里传来，他感到难以置信，Loki居然会为他做到如此地步。  
“哈啊……”Thor脸颊浮起动人的绯红，呼出的气体在寒冷的空气中变成白汽。他低头按着Alpha的脑袋，以得到更加深入的抚慰，金发散落开来，在幽暗的洞穴里，这是唯一明亮的色彩。  
诡计之神的银舌头在生命的甬道里翻搅，他近乎着迷地感受那处的甜美芳香，感受与Omega健美体型不符的柔软和甜蜜。他的手指在臀部揉出了印子，舌头模拟交媾的冲刺，又重重吮吸，Omega丢盔弃甲，呻吟着潮喷了一地。他重新起身将Thor压在墙壁上，就着那些体液的润滑深深挺进。穴口被强行撑开，但Thor感受不到疼痛，刚刚高潮过的内壁敏感地一碰就会出水，他面红耳赤，抱紧弟弟的脖子以免掉下去。  
“想让我继续吗，哥哥？”Loki在他耳边彬彬有礼地询问。  
“嗯……动一动……”Thor肩膀抖了抖。  
Loki不再给他适应的机会，抵着腿根就开始大力操干。做神就是有诸多好处，比如身体耐受度高多了，即使是Loki的尺寸也能适应。Thor觉得自己叫得像发春的母猫，可他根本无法停止，Loki一次又一次的抽插带给他源源不断的快感，除了叫着发泄出来，他不知道还能怎么办。  
“哥哥，你叫得这么大声，是想把那些下等精灵吸引过来，看你是怎么被我肏的吗？”  
“呃啊……不……”Thor惊恐地睁开水雾弥漫的眼睛，只得把脑袋缩进弟弟怀中，把呻吟闷在他的胸膛。Loki笑得胸腔都在抖动，他的哥哥可真是可爱，总是相信他的任何话。  
“放心，我设了魔法屏障，不得不说，你刚刚咬得我更紧了呢。”  
“呜……”Thor埋怨地瞪他一眼，但这饱含情欲的一眼毫无杀伤力，反倒让Loki更想欺负他了。他抽出自己，Thor被突然变得空虚的后穴弄得不知所措，不知道Loki要做什么。  
“求我进去呀，哥哥。”Loki恶劣地咬着他的耳垂。  
“你……”Thor脸颊红透了，身上也浮起一层粉红，他支支吾吾半天，最终还是敌不过后穴的寂寞，只得咬咬牙：  
“求你，进来……我想要……”  
话音未落，比之前似乎又胀大一圈的性器就猝不及防捅了进来。他来不及尖叫，肉穴就抽搐着又一次高潮，伴随着高潮的是更为激烈的交合，Loki从背后压着他，提着他的臀部往最深的地方捅去，好几次Thor都觉得生殖腔又被顶开了。也许是打扰到了睡着的孩子，他的腹部突然抽痛了一下，接着他意识到那是宝宝第一次踢他。  
“Loki……”Thor流着泪，但幸福的泪水是甜蜜的，他只是想叫叫弟弟的名字，并且之后他会成为自己的合法丈夫。他会对奥丁争取这一点。  
Loki用行动回应他，在一次又一次灵与肉的交合中，他们一起达到了欲望的顶峰。

奥丁在彩虹桥上迎接他们。  
Loki抱着昏睡的Thor，来到叫了一千年父亲的神面前，目光平静与他对视。全知全能的神自然早就知道这一切，奥丁看了看在Loki怀中熟睡的长子，叹息摇头。  
“进去吧，你们母亲在等你们回来。”  
从两个孩子的身上，这位从上古时代活到今天的神想起了自己与神后芙丽嘉，有些东西是无法掩盖的，比如看爱人的眼神，甚至有时只是一个假象。  
Loki用魔法塑造出自己抱着哥哥的假象，为了防止奥丁降罪伤害对方，他早已偷偷把Thor送回寝殿。做这一切的时候，Thor与他们的宝宝都在香甜地睡着。


End file.
